Next Stage
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: Impian dan cita-cita mereka semua telah tercapai, kebahagiaan pun memenuhi mereka. Namun semua senyuman itu luntur seketika ketika Sang Kapten perlahan menjadi tak berdaya "TEMAN-TEMAN.. AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN BERSAMA KALIAN.. AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN..". Baiklah ini waktunya bagi mereka untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya\ First fic


_One piece by Eiichiro Oda_

 _NEXT STAGE_

Shinsekai. Lautan tempat runtuhnya mimpi seluruh bajak laut. Lautan terganas dimana setiap kapal tak akan dapat memprediksi setiap cuaca yang akan muncul. Benar-benar lautan yang aneh dan misterius.

Namun berbeda dari seluruh bajak laut. Mugiwara no kaizoku adalah sebutan bagi mereka, orang-orang yang dapat menakhlukan 'Lautan Ganas' tersebut. Dengan kapal terkuat yang terbuat dari kayu paling langka di dunia, mereka berhasil mengarungi seluruh lautan di dunia termasuk Shinsekai lautan yang paling ditakuti.

Kapal yang berisikan kru yang hebat ini adalah kapal dari Sang Raja bajak laut, Monkey D. Luffy. Setelah menemukan One piece, Luffy dan para krunya berkeliling dunia untuk mewujudkan mimpi seluruh krunya. Ya, mimpi seluruh mimpi sang navigator dimana ia ingin menggambar seluruh pulau yang ada di dunia

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

Hari yang cerah di Shinsekai. Cukup jarang memang untuk menemui hari yang cerah di lautan ini, tapi memang hari ini adalah hari yang cerah.

Hembusan angin meniup kencang layar bergambarkan tengkorang dengan topi jerami. Kapal yang berhaluan kepala singa atau matahari itu terus melaju dengan tenang ditengah lautan. Awak di dalam kapal itu pun sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing untuk menikmati kcerahan hari itu.

Mulai dari pendekar pedang berambut hijau yang tidur di dek kapal hingga sang penembak jitu kapal yang sedang merakit sebuah mariam bersama seorang cyborg. Semuanya tenang dan terasa nyaman untuk kapal yang selalu berisik ini.

Seorang manusia ikan yang menjadi kru terakhir kapal itu berjalan mendekati sang kapten yang duduk dengan tenang diatas singgasananya. Bukan singgasana mewah bertahtakan emas seperti di setiap kerajaan. Namun singgasana kesayangan Raja bajak laut tersebut adalah sebuah kepala singa yang terletak di bagian depan kapal. Ya dia mengakui jika itu adalah tempat duduk fvoritnya, padahal sebenarnya itu bukan tempat duduk.

"Luffy-kun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" tanya Jinbei yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Luffy. Sepertinya Jinbei menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan kapten mereka itu. Tentu saja ada yang berbeda, makhluk karet ini biasanya berisik tapi hari ini dia hanya diam saja.

Luffy yang sedang duduk bersila itu turun lalu berdiri dihadapan manusi ikan yang pernah menjadi seorang shicibukai itu. "Aku merasa ini adalah waktunya" ucap Luffy lirih sambil memegang dadanya yang terbuka itu karena memang baju Luffy tidak dikancingkan dan dibiarkan terbuka.

Luffy adalah orang sangat kuat namun orang yang berisik dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Melihatnya serius merupakan pertanda buruk dan itu cukup disadari oleh Jinbei. Semenjak Luffy mengembalikan Topi Jerami milik Shanks kepada pemiliknya karena telah memenuhi janjinya menjadi bajak laut yang hebat, Luffy selalu tersenyum dan bertingkah bodoh seolah seluruh bebannya menghilang. Tapi hei, bukankah Luffy memang selalu seperti itu?.

Jinbei yang kelihatan bingung dengan ucapan sang kapten pun mengajukan pertanyaan "Waktu untuk?"

Luffy berjalan melalui Jinbei. "Aku rasa, aku butuh istirahat" ucapnya dengan kepala yang selalu manatap rumput di dek kapal. Sepertinya Luffy memikirkan sesuatu.

Jinbei berdiri diam menatap punggung Luffy yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatan oleh pria yang disebut sebagai pria paling kuat di dunia itu.

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

Sudah seminggu kru bajak laut Topi jerami kehilangan semangatnya. Penyebabnya adalah kapten periang mereka terbaring lemah di kamar khusus perawatan sang dokter rusa. Seminggu yang lalu mereka semua memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan kapten mereka.

Kapten yang telah berusia 22 tahun itu terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Memang butuh waktu 5 tahun bagi mereka termasuk latihan intensif 2 tahun untuk menggapai mimpi mereka, namun diwaktu yang mungkin terbilang singkat itu mereka semua dapat memahami kapten mereka.

Namun, tepat seminggu yang lalu disaat hari yang cerah. Mereka benar-benar tidak memahami apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang kapten. Kapten bodoh itu tidak bermain dengan teman bodohnya, maupun tidak berisik meminta makan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang aneh bukan.

Diranjang putih itu telah terbaring sosok yang sangat lemah. Orang yang ditakuti diseluruh dunia itu terbaring lemah dengan infus yang setia ditangannya lengkap dengan selimut yang diletakkan hingga dadanya. Kedua matanya tertutup dan dengkuran-dengkuran halus ia keluarkan menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Seluruh kru kapal tersebut menatap pilu kepada kapten mereka. Pria dengan bekas luka di dadanya itu terlihat semakin kurus. Walau dari awal ia memang sudah berpostur kecil, hanya saja saat ini ia lebih seperti tulang yang berbalut kulit.

"Semuanya, aku ingin meminta bantuan Torao" ucap sang dokter memecahkan keheningan seluruh kru.

Siang itu, sang Dokter meminta seluruh kru kapal itu untuk berkumpul di ruang kesehatan kapal mereka. Dokter kecil berhidung biru itu mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus dia katakan mengenai kapten mereka. Dan dia butuh kehadiran seluruh kru untuk meminta persetujuan mereka.

"Untuk apa?. Chopper, sebenarnya Luffy sakit apa? Bukankah kau dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan semua penyakit?" tanya Usop. Pria yang kini telah menjadi ksatria pemberani dari lautan itu menatap Chopper dengan serius.

Chopper yang merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Usop pun menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi selama seminggu ini aku sudah memeriksanya dan aku tidak dapat menemukan penyakit Luffy" ungkap Chopper

"Tunggu chopper. Maksudmu Luffy sebenarnya tidak menderita penyakit apapun?" kini Robin mulai mengajukan argumennya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Chopper. Arkeolog itu memang cukup pintar, tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk memahami kondisi ini.

Zoro menyerngitkan alisnya, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan. Yang jelas, ini bukan keadaan yang baik. Dan lagi dia tidak habis pikir dengan Luffy. Mengapa manusia karet itu bisa terbaring lemah disini?. Jika itu karena ada bekas luka yang dalam dari musuh, Luffy sudah bisa menyembuhkan dirinya hanya dengan tidur tidak perlu memakai infus segala. Jika itu karena racun, Luffy sudah memiliki pertahanan alami terhadap racun. Jika itu karena penyakit, sudah pasti tidak mungkin. Ingat kata pepatah 'Orang bodoh tidak akan pernah sakit'.

Nami mulai mengangkat suaranya. "Kalau Luffy tidak menderita sebuah penyakit, kenapa dia terlihat mengenaskan?"

"Iya. Dia hanya bangun saat siang hari dan itu hanya untuk meminta makan" sambung Sanji, lalu pria bersurai kuning itu menyesap rokok yang sebelumnya berada di tangan kanannya dengan khidmat. "Dan kalian tahu.. Luffy sering memuntahkan makanannya sejak dia berada disini. Dia bahkan hanya makan sepiring daging"

"EHH?!"

Ungkapan Sanji sontak mengagetkan seluruh kru. Mereka yang awalnya tidak percaya jika Luffy sakit, kini telah mengangguk membenarkan Luffy sakit.

Tentu saja Luffy sakit saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia hanya makan sedikit?!. Baginya makanan adalah yang nomor 1. Menjadi Raja Bajak Laut nomor 2 setelah makan. Ia juga pernah berkata kalau dia hidup untuk makan. 'Makan' adalah segala-galanya bagi Luffy.

"Chopper-san, apakah Luffy-san bisa pulih?" Brook mengangkat suaranya. Tulang hidup itu menampilkan mimik gusar di wajahnya.

"Keadaan ini Superrr tidak menyenangkan" sambung cyborg aneh disampingnya. "Chopper lakukan sesuatu" Franky menatap Chopper penuh harap.

Chopper menggeleng. "Aku sudah memeriksanya dengan serius selama seminggu ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda penyakit. Maka dari itu aku ingin kalian menghubungi Torao. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan buah ope-ope nya itu" ujar Chopper

"Baiklah" sahut Zoro.

Semuanya pun mengangguk setuju lalu menatap Luffy secara bersamaan. Dari mata mereka semua terbesit kekhawatiran akan keadaan kapten tercinta. Benar-benar kru yang hebat.

"Kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi Law-kun dengan denden mushi" seru Jinbei yang dibalas anggukan oleh temannya yang lain. Lalu Jinbei pun menghilang dari ruangan itu.

"Oahm.. Ni~ku.." gumam Luffy dan sontak seluruh kru kapal menatapnya.

"Dasar Luffy" ucap Usop sambil tertawa pelan

Semua yang ada diruangan itu juga terkekeh. Meskipun sudah menjadi Raja bajak laut dan juga sedang lemah begini, dia masih saja memimpikan daging. Mungkin dia bermimpi sedang berlibur bersama daging kesayangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasakkan daging untuknya. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" kata Sanji lalu dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk menuju ke dapur kapal.

"Yohohoho~.. Aku juga ingin daging" seru Brook riang

"Aku juga, aku juga"sambung Usop

"Semuanya akan dapat daging karena kapten rakus kita itu tidak akan dapat makan banyak" ujar Sanji lalu semua kru pun pergi dari ruangan tersebut karena sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang, kecuali Chopper yang memang harus merawat Luffy.

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

 **Kriet**

Pintu ruang perawatan di kapal Raja bajak laut terbuka, menampilkan sesosok dokter dengan pedang panjang yang terlihat menakutkan.

Trafalgar D. Water Law, itulah nama panjangnya. Dokter ahli bedah ini memang tidak kelihatan sebagai dokter pada umumnya. Bukan jas putih yang dikenakannya melaikan jaket hitam panjang dan juga bukan stetoskop yang menjadi alat kesayangannya melainkan pedang panjang yang menakutkan. Benar-benar Dokter yang aneh.

Law memandangi kondisi teman atau bisa dianggap sahabatnnya yang mengenaskan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ia menatap seekor (seorang) dokter rusa yang sedang tidur di kursi disamping pasien dengan nyenyak. Sepertinya dokter yang menggemaskan itu sedang kelelahan.

Tanpa berniat membangunkan Chopper, Law berjalan mendekati sang pasien pelan-pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Hingga saat ini dia telah berada di samping kanan tempat tidur Luffy dan disamping kiri Chopper yang sedang terlelap itu.

Law meletakkan tangan kirinya diatas perut Luffy yang terbuka setelah ia menyibakkan selimut Luffy terlebih dahulu. "Room.." ucapnya pelan tak ingin membangunkan siapapun lalu keluarlah sebuah bayangan lingkaran dari tangannya yang diameternya hanya sepanjang tubuh bagian atas Luffy.

"Torao?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Law pun mengalihkan pemandangan kepada sang pemanggil. "Tony-ya. Maaf membangunkanmu" ucapnya

Sang pemanggil pun menggeleng. Ia mengusap matanya sambil bergumam "Torao, kapan kau sampai"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu" jawab Law singkat lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kegiatan yang memberatkan, ia hanya meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Luffy yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu. Sisanya, kekuatan buah setannya lah yang melakukan. Benar-benar dokter aneh yang beruntung.

Chopper melihat dengan serius apa yang dilakukan Law. Menurutnya Law sedang melihat apa yang salah dengan tubuh Luffy dari bagian dalam dengan kekuatan spesialnya.

Law menyingkirkan tangannya dari Luffy. "Tony-ya, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Mugiwara-ya" pinta Law.

Chopper mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan. "Jadi begini. 2 minggu yang lalu setelah kami menuntaskan pulau terakhir, Luffy terlihat aneh"

"Pulau terakhir?" Law menyela

Chopper mengangguk lagi. "Setelah mendapatkan One piece, kami berkeliling dunia. Lalu 3 minggu yang lalu kami ke Elbaf, dan itu merupakan pulau terakhir yang kami kunjungi" jelas Chopper

"Lanjutkan"

"Lalu 2 minggu yang lalu saat kami ingin ke East blue atau tepatnya kampung halaman Luffy, Luffy tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Cukup aneh untuk seorang Luffy yang tiba-tiba diam seperti itu. Luffy duduk sendirian diatas kepala Sunny menatap laut. Dia sangat diam. Lalu saat Jinbei menghampirinya ia tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia ingin istirahat. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamar laki-laki untuk beristirahat. Dia tertidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut, semua kru menjadi panik. Karena jika Luffy tertidur lama, itu berarti Luffy telah bertarung tapi kali ini tidak. Semuanya berusaha membangunkannya, bahkan Sanji menggodanya dengan daging tapi dia tetap tidak bangun. Dia baru bangun 3 hari kemudian setelah aku menginfusnya". Mimik wajah Chopper berubah sedih memikirkan apa yang salah dengan tubuh sang kapten

"Lalu?"

"Setelah sadar, Sanji memberikan banyak makanan untuk Luffy. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, tubuh Luffy menolak semua makanan itu dan memuntahkannya lagi. Dia hanya makan sedikit dan itupun hanya daging. Jadi aku menyuntikkan vitamin khusus yang aku buat sendiri ke tubuhnya agar gizinya terpenuhi"

"Tony-ya, berapa lama dia tidur dalam sehari?" tanya Law. Dari awal dia mengecek tubuh Luffy dan mendengarkan penjelasan Chopper, dia belum mendapatkan titik terang mengenai keadaan Luffy.

"Luffy akan tidur saat matahari terbenam dan akan bangun saat siang harinya" lirih Chopper lalu memandangi sang kapten. "Jika dia sudah sadar, kami bergantian menjaganya dan mengobrol dengannya agar dia tidak bosan" Chopper mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, tatapannya kosong dan hampa memikirkan kapal mereka yang tak seceria dulu.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chopper, Law mengulurkan tangannya ke dahi Luffy mengecek suhu tubuh Luffy yang ternyata sangat panas. "Ini sudah siang, berarti sebentar lagi dia bangun" gumam Law memandangi Luffy dengan serius.

"Eungh.. " tiba-tiba Luffy menggeliat. Lalu perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan menatap kedua dokter yang juga menatapnya di ruangan pengobatan itu. "Chopper .. Torao..?"ucapnya lemah

"Luffy.. Apa kau lapar" tanya Chopper. Ia tahu, saat Luffy terbangun itu artinya dia lapar meski nanti makannya sangat sedikit.

Luffy mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Chopper, tidak bukan hanya Chopper. Seluruh nakamanya selalu mengetahui apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil makananmu" ucap Chopper lalu ia keluar dari ruangan itu sedikit terburu-buru

Luffy memandangi Law yang baru saja menarik tangannya "Kapan kau datang Torao?" tanya Luffy terlihat bersemangat. Dasar, sudah lemah begitu masih saja bersemangat.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu" jawab Law lalu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi disamping ranjang Luffy yang sebelumnya dipakai Chopper untuk tidur.

Luffy yang melihat Law duduk disampingnya mencoba bangkit. Law pun membantunya dengan mengatur posisi tempat tidur agar Luffy bisa duduk dengan nyaman.

"Ne, Torao. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku" tutur Luffy sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sangat jelas kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya.

Dokter yang selalu memakai topi yang identik dengan jamur itu menyerngitkan alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan temannya ini. "Maksudmu?"

Luffy menaikkan tangannya kearah wajahnya. Tepat di depan kedua matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Ini sudah waktuku, aku dapat merasakannya" jelasnya.

"Aku tak paham maksudmu Mugiwara-ya"

Luffy menatap Law dengan serius dan Law tertegun seketika. Luffy yang selalu konyol bisa menampilkan ekspresi serius tentu saja membuat dokter yang dikenal sebagai dokter kematian itu kaget.

"4 tahun yang lalu, saat aku ikut perang untuk menyelematkan Ace aku kehilangan banyak umur" jelas Luffy.

Law terlihat ingin menyela, namun ia memilih diam untuk menyimak apa yang akan Raja Bajak Laut itu katakan.

"Aku beberapa kali hampir mati, namun Iva-chan menyuntikkan cairan aneh sehingga aku kembali sembuh dan melanjutkan pertarungan itu. Iva-chan bilang sekali ia menyuntikkan cairan itu kepadaku maka umurku akan berkurang 10 tahun. Dan aku tidak ingat berapa kali dia menyuntikkannya, yang terpenting saat ini aku merasakan dampaknya" Luffy memandang tubuhnya yang terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. "Aku merasa nyawaku seolah menghilang dengan perlahan" wajahnya terlihat gusar.

Law memandang Luffy serius. "Jadi maksudmu kau akan mati tanpa bisa diobati Mugiwara-ya?" Jujur saja dia menjadi panik dan khawatir disaat yang bersamaan. Namun ia menyembunyikan semua kekhawatiran dan kepanikan itu dan tetap menampilkan wajah datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

Luffy mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Law. Kemudian dia tertawa "Shishi….Aku sudah menggapai mimpiku jadi aku lega setidaknya waktuku tiba setelah aku menjadi Raja Bajak Laut"

Law menghela nafasnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan memikirkan, apakah ada yang bisa dilakukannya? Apakah Mugiwara benar-benar akan mati? Tunggu apakah ada hal yang seperti itu?

Sepertinya itu memang bisa terjadi. Law ingat bahwa Iva-chan yang dimaksud Luffy adalah Ivankov yang ditemuinya di Marineford ketika ia menyelematkan Luffy. Ia pernah membaca berita tentang Ivankov, disitu tertera bahwa Ivankov adalah pemakan buah setan Horu Horu no mi yang artinya dia dapat menyuntikkan segala jenis hormon. Berarti cairan aneh yang Luffy maksud adalah hormon 'itu'.

"Luffy-kun. Apakah benar seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memecah keheningan sesaat itu. Ya, keheningan yang terjadi akibat Law berkutat dengan pikirannya sementara Luffy hanya menatap Law dengan diam. Oh Tuhan. Luffy benar-benar sakit, bagaimana dia bisa diam lebih dari 3 detik? Sebuah keajaiban ?!.

Law mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu yang berada tak tauh darinya. Pintu yang berada di sebelah kirinya itu memang tidak ditutup oleh Chopper yang tadi kelur sehingga kehadiran seseorang tidak menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

Meskipun Law memiliki Kenbunshoku no haki dan juga kepekaan yang kuat, dia tidak menyadari manusia ikan jenis paus itu di pintu. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak berfikir tentang Luffy.

Jinbei berjalan mendekat dan kini dirinya berdiri di sebelah kiri Law, tepat disamping tempat tidur Luffy.

"Jinbei.." Luffy tersenyum melihat nakamanya itu

"Luffy-kun, apa ini karena suntikan hormon Ivankov-sama?" tanya Jinbei memastikan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Memang ia sudah berada di pintu ruangan ini sejak Chopper diluar, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu perbincangan diantara kapten bajak laut Heart itu dan kaptennya maka ia memilih untuk berdiri di pintu saja.

Luffy pun tersenyum sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Jinbei. "Aku rasa begitu"ungkapnya dengan senyum yang masih setia di wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit gusar saat ini namun instingnya memerintahkannya agar tersenyum agar Jinbei tidak khawatir. Ya, instingnya. Luffy adalah orang yang mengandalkan instingnya karena menurut temannya pikiran Luffy tidak berjalan seperti orang normal.

Jinbei terlihat sedikit panik dan menggenggam tangan kanan Luffy yang terhinfus. "Kau semakin kurus Luffy-kun" guman Jinbei lirih. Jujur saja dia sangat mengagumi Luffy, menurutnya Luffy adalah orang yang baik. Dan saat ini orang yang dikaguminya terbaring lemah dan berkata tentang kematian, tentu saja dia merasa khawatir. "Law-kun, bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya" Jinbei beralih memandangi Law.

Pria yang dulunya adalah seorang Shicibukai itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku tahu hormon apa yang disuntikkan Ivankov-ya kepada Mugiwara-ya, itu adalah hormon penipu dimana kita akan sembuh dari segala penyakit maupun luka dalam waktu singkat namun sekali menyuntikkannya kau akan kehilangan 10 tahun umurmu" terang Law. "Dulu hormon tersebut dijual bebas, namun karena resikonya yang terlalu berbahaya pemerintah melarang produksi maupun distribusi hormon itu. Karena Ivankov-ya memang manusia yang penuh dengan hormon, tak heran dia juga memilikinya. Saat ini belum ada cara untuk mengembalikan umur yang hilang itu" sambungnya.

Jinbei memasang wajah yang menyedihkan. "Luffy-kun.."lirihnya

"Hei.. hei.. Apa-apaan wajahmu itu Jinbei. Tertawalah. Shishishi.." tawa Luffy riang

Mendengar tawa Luffy, Jinbei seolah ingin berteriak 'AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI' namun ia menahan teriakannya. Untuk apa dia berteriak seperti itu? Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menyemburkan air laut agar tubuh Luffy segar? Yang benar saja!

"Jinbei. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Torao" kata Luffy yang memecah keheningan sesaat yang kembali terjadi itu.

"Baiklah" jawab Jinbei lalu dia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, tak lupa menutup pintu setelah dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

Dan kini diruangan pengobatan itu hanya tersisa dua orang pria yang saling berpandangan dengan serius. "Apa-apaan itu Torao?" Luffy memancarkan kilatan marah dari kedua matanya

Law kembali menatap Luffy serius. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Mugiwara-ya, aku bisa melakukan operasi yang bisa membuatmu abadi"

Luffy menggeleng dengan kuat "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau kau mati" tegas Luffy. Meski tubuhnya lemah, tapi Luffy masih bisa mengeluarkan kemarahannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Jinbei keluar dari ruangan pengobatan ini, Law mengatakan akan melakukan operasi abadi kepada Luffy tapi Luffy menolaknya karena ia tahu bahwa jika Law melakukan itu Law akan mati.

"Darimana kau tahu aku akan mati, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu" Ya. Law menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Bagaimana Luffy tahu akan hal itu, instingnya tidak mungkin memberitahunya akan hal itu kan.

"Robin yang mengatakannya. Dia bilang kau punya kekuatan yang hebat untuk mengabadikan orang tapi jika kau menggunakannya kau akan mati" terang Luffy dengan wajah marahnya yang khas.

Law melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Tidak masalah jika aku mati. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu. Aku berhutang banyak kepadamu, bahkan dengan nyawaku aku rasa itu belum cukup" ungkap Law

Luffy bertambah marah dengan apa yang Law katakan. "AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP DENGAN PERNGORBANAN TEMANKU" teriaknya. Sebenarnya Luffy benar-benar jengkel dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Law.

"MUGIWARA-YA" kini Law berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MATI" tegasnya dengan keras sekali lagi. Iya, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Luffy mati. Luffy adalah orang yang membuatnya hidup sampai saat ini. Jika dia tidak bertemu Luffy, maka ia sudah mati ditangan Doflamingo 3 tahun yang lalu.

"CUKUP.. CUKUP TORAO". Luffy perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku..aku.."perlahan air matanya menuruni kedua pipinya yang terlihat semakin kurus. "Aku.. tidak ingin mati. Aku masih ingin bersama nakamaku". Luffy menangis tersedu-sedu. "Tapi.. hiks.. tapi.. hiks.. AKU TIDAK INGIN TEMANKU MENGORBANKAN DIRINYA UNTUK KU" tegasnya.. "Sudah cukup.. hiks.. sudah cukup Ace yang mengorbankan dirinya untukku hiks.."

Law terdiam dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya memang dia duduki. Dia memilih diam dan mendengar apa yang Luffy coba katakana didalam tangisannya itu.

"Aku.. hiks… tidak mau merasakan perasaan itu lagi" Luffy mengusap air matanya dengan lengan kirinya yang bebas dar infus. "Perasaan.. hiks.. ketika Ace mati demi melindungiku dari magma sialan itu.. hiks" meskipun sudah diseka, namun air matanya tetap terjatuh. "Perasaan tidak menyenangkan.. hiks… dimana Ace sudah tidak ada.. hiks.. namun aku masih bisa hidup.. hiks."

Law hanya diam melihat Luffy yang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kakaknya Ace yang meninggal 5 tahun lalu ketika perang besar di Marineford terjadi.

Luffy meremas selimut yang kini menyusut di pinggangnya karena posisinya yang sedang duduk. "Seharusnya.. hiks.. Ace tidak perlu melindungiku.. hiks" Luffy menatap Law serius meski air matanya terus mengalir. "Jika dia tidak melindungiku.. hiks.. mungkin dia masih hidup… hiks" Luffy sekali lagi menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kirinya. "Maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin ada nakamaku yang mati untukku" tegas Luffy

Law menundukkan kepalanya, dia merenungkan perkataan Luffy. Dia tahu, dia tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan ketika Cora-san mengorbankan diri untuknya. Perasaan ketika adik kandung Doflamingo itu mati untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia tahu.. ya dia tahu itu.

"Dan juga.. hiks.. kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku..hiks... Kau yang merawatku setelah perang itu…hiks.. Seharusnya nyawaku ini yang untukmu..hiks.., bukannya nyawamu" isak Luffy meski perlahan suara isakannya itu menghilang.

Law menyelamatkan Luffy waktu itu hanya karena ia mengikuti nalurinya dan dia rasa itu memang tugasnya sebagai Dokter. Dan pikirannya berkata, bukan nyawa Luffy untuknya yang benar adalah nyawanya untuk Luffy. Luffy adalah orang yang mengalahkan Doflamingo, sang broker bawah tanah terkuat yang telah membunuh Cora-sannya 16 tahun yang lalu. Tapi hentikan semua pemikiran bodoh ini. Tuhan memberikan nyawanya hanya untuk dirinya bukan untuk orang lain. Meskipun ia sangat ingin memberikannya kepada Luffy, tapi Luffy menolaknya dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"Maafkan aku Mugiwara-ya" Law merasa bersalah memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Luffy. Ia memilih untuk menyerah.

Luffy yang sudah menyeka seeluruh air matanya tanpa tersisa sedikit pun tersenyum "Shishishi.. Tidak apa" ucapnya. Moodnya memang cepat sekali berubah. " Hei Torao, bisakah kau membantuku? Membantuku menulis surat"ujarnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Surat?"

"Iya. Aku ingin nakamaku mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan terhadap mereka. Makino pernah bilang kalau surat itu merupakan pengungkapan perasaan yang tulus" pinta Luffy sambil tersenyum. Apakah pengungkapan perasaan yang Makino maksud sama dengan yang Luffy pikirkan?!

"Hah?.. Baiklah" Law pun ikut tersenyum dan menyanggupi permintaan Luffy. Meski jarang tersenyum, kini ia menampilkannya dengan tulus. Dia berfikir Luffy yang konyol itu bisa juga memberikan kejutan yang unik.

"Terimakasih.. Dan tolong berikan surat itu kepada nakamaku ketika aku sudah meninggal"

!?

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

Dan selama beberapa hari telah terlewat dengan keberadaan Trafalgar Law dikapal Raja Bajak Laut itu. Law dan Jinbei menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan Luffy kepada seluruh kru bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Semuanya terkejut dan bahkan ada yang menangis seperti Nami, Chopper, Usop dan Franky, mereka memang terlalu sensitif daripada yang lain

Namun, mereka menyembunyikan semua kesedihan mereka di hadapan Luffy. Mereka bergantian menjaga dan mengobrol dengan Luffy jika Luffy sadar, mereka semua terlihat bahagia di depan Luffy. Dan ketika malam tiba, Law dan Chopper lah yang menjaga Luffy

Dan siang ini, giliran Zoro yang menjaga Luffy.

"Hoam.." Pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia itu selalu menguap dari awal kedatangan ke ruangan pengobatan kapal ini. Wajar saja, siang adalah waktu untuknya tidur. Tidak. Bukan hanya siang, tapi setiap saat diluar jadwalnya latihan ia akan selalu tidur. Dasar marimo pemalas.

Tapi karena saat ini gilirannya menjaga sang kapten, dia hanya duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Luffy sambil menguap berulang kali. Selain buta arah, pria yang menggunakan tehnik Santoryu ini juga pemalas.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Luffy bergerak-gerak gelisah. Zoro yang baru saja selesai menguap (kembali) pun tersadar akan gerakan-gerakan Luffy.

"Luffy.." panggil Zoro ketika ia melihat tubuh Luffy yang bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Kepalanya pun berpaling ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian.

Zoro meletakkan tangannya di dahi Luffy dan seperti terkena percikan api Zoro langsung mengangkat tangannya reflek. Tubuh Luffy sangat panas dan juga ada banyak sekali keringat yang mengalir dari pelepisnya.

Zoro yang panik pun segera berlari keluar. "Chopper… Torao.. Kemarilah. Ada yang aneh dengan Luffy" teriaknya setelah ia keluar dari ruangan pengobatan

Chopper yang kebetulan sedang berada di dapur dekat ruang pengobatan pun langsung berlari ke ruangan tersebut.

Setelah sampai diruangan tersebut, Chopper langsung berubah ke bentuk manusianya agar ia bisa mengjangkau tempat tidur Luffy. Ia melihat tubuh Luffy yang terus bergerak dengan keringat yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Chopper meletakkan stetoskop di tubuh Luffy untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ia juga membuka mata Luffy lalu menyenternya dengan senter khusus untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Gawat.." Chopper meletakkan tangannya di depan hidung Luffy. Sepertinya ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Chopper?" tanya Zoro

"Detak jantungnya sangat cepat" Chopper meletakkan tangannya di dahi Luffy. "Suhu tubuhnya juga sangat panas dan nafasnya juga tidak teratur" seru Chopper.

 **Kriet.**

"Ada apa?" Law tiba-tiba masuk keruangan dengan wajah yang panik. Jujur saja ia sangat khawatir mendengar teriakan Zoro. Teriakan yang bisa membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya di dek kapal.

Law pun berlari dengan cepat menuju ruang pengobatan disusul dengan anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang memang saat itu sedang berada di dek kapal kecuali Chopper dan Zoro.

"Torao, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ini seperti semua bagian tubuhnya mulai tidak berfungsi" kata Chopper

"Apa itu hal yang buruk Chopper" tanya Usop yang memang tidak tahu apapun mengenai kesehatan tubuh manusia.

"Itu buruk" jawab Law dan kini Law telah berada disamping ranjang Luffy bersama Chopper. Law kemudia memeriksa Luffy dengan roomnya. "Ini gawat"

"Marimo apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Marimo, Ero-cook!?"

 **Bletak**

"DIAM" Nami memukul kedua orang yang memang selalu bertengkar itu tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang salah diantara mereka.

Sangat berisik. Dimana pun, kapan pun, dalam situasi apapun kru itu tetap berisik sampai membangunkan kapten mereka. Chopper mulai berfikir jika membiarkan mereka masuk keruang pengobatan adalah ide yang buruk.

Luffy perlahan membuka matanya."To..rao.. Chopper. Minna..?". Luffy tersenyum meski terkadang ia meringis, dan sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya meringis?!.

"Mugiwara-ya. Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Law dan dibalas anggukan oleh Luffy tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya. "Tunggu disini aku akan mengambil obat penghilang sakit, aku rasa kau kesakitan"

Saat Law akan meninggalkan tempatnya, Luffy menarik lengannya. Ia menggeleng lemah seolah berkata 'Tidak perlu'. "Torao.. Minna. Aku ingin keluar"pinta Luffy lemah meski genggemannya di lengan Law sangat kuat.

"Apa maksudmu Luffy, kau sedang sakit dan sekarang pun ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu" Chopper kelihatan marah mendengar permintaan Luffy. Pasiennya ini tidak paham jika saat ini dia sedang sakit.

Luffy menatap Chopper dan Law lemah. Memang saat ini hanya mereka yang bisa ditatapnya karena hanya mereka yang berada didekatnya. Sementara nakamanya yang lain berdiri dengan rapi dibelakang Chopper dan Law.

"Aku ingin menghirup aroma laut" ungkap Luffy lemah lalu ia menatap Law dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Law mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Luffy, dia menghela nafasnya "Baiklah" ucapnya lalu dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh Luffy dari tempat tidur.

"Hei.. Torao. Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Chopper melihat kelakukan Law. Law menatap Chopper sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Menatap. Hanya menatap tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Awalnya Chopper kebingungan lalu akhirnya ia mengerti dan mengangguk. Kelakuan Law dan Chopper tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar kepada para nakama mereka yang berdiri di belakang mereka.

Chopper pun mengambil infus Luffy dan memegangnya. "Teman-teman, ayo kita keluar" seru Chopper dan matanya kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

Teman-teman yang dimaksud pun hanya mengangguk meski mereka semua kebingungan. Namun mereka percaya kepada dokter mereka, mereka semua pun pergi keluar. Maksud keluar disini adalah keluar dari ruangan itu dan pergi ke dek kapal untuk menghirup aroma laut seperti yang kapten mereka katakan. Tunggu. Apa laut memiliki aroma?!

 _~Adilla Fiqria~_

Dan disinilah seluruh kru sang Raja bajak laut berkumpul ditambah aliansi mereka Trafalgar Law. Mereka semua sedang duduk dengan lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Mereka semua duduk melingkar dengan Luffy yang terlentang di tengahnya. Ini adalah keinginan sang kapten, ia ingin dikelilingi oleh temannya.

Sang kapten tersenyum, dia senang semua nakamanya ada bersamanya saat ini. "Minna, maafkan aku. Aku rasa aku selalu bertindak egois"ujarnya.

"Luffy.." Nami terlihat gusar sambil terus menggenggam tangan Luffy. Dia, tidak. Bukan hanya dia tapi seluruh kru Mugiwara merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Ini kegoisanku yang terakhir. Jadi-"

"Heihei Luffy, apa maksudmu 'terakhir'?" Franky tiba-tiba menginterupsi ucapan Luffy. Dia terlihat tidak senang dengan ucapan Luffy. Apa maksudnya 'terakhir'?

"Ini sudah waktuku Franky". Luffy mencoba tersenyum, ia dia mencoba tersenyum

"Luffy..hiks.. huaaa…"Chopper menangis dengan keras. Ia menangis karena tidak dapat menahan air matanya yang dari tadi memang minta dikeluarkan.

"Ada apa Chopper? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Usop. Usop merasa ada yang tidak beres, apakah sekarang saatnya? Ia tahu apa yang terjadi karena Law dan Jinbei telah menceritakannya. Tapi apakah benar ini saatnya. "Are…?" Usop merasa sesuatu yang hangat telah mengaliri pipinya. Memikirkan hal 'itu' tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan air matanya dengan sendirinya. "Ini jatuh dengan sendirinya" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya. Biasanya dia berbohong, tapi kali ini dia mengatakan kebenaran.

"Luffy-kun.." Jinbei memandang sendu kearah Luffy. Hatinya bergetar saat ini, bisakah dia melakukan sesuatu untuk Luffy?!. Tidak. Dia tahu jawabannya 'TIDAK BISA'.

Nami mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Luffy dengan air matanya yang terus mengali. "Hei Luffy.. Ini bercandakan…hiks.. Katakan padaku.. hiks..Luffy"

"SEMUANYA DIAM" Zoro berteriak cukup untuk mendiamkan semuanya. Zoro menutup matanya dan duduk bersila dengan tenang, bersiap untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy

"Zoro?" Robin menyerngitkan alisnya karena teriakan Zoro. Ia kebingungan dengan teriakan Zoro yang cukup tiba-tiba itu

"Marimo benar. Diamlah semuanya. Dengarkan apa kata Luffy" tegur Sanji membantu Zoro lalu kemudian dia membakar rokoknya yang sedari tadi memang sudah ada di antaran kedua bibirnya.

"Jangan memotong perkataan Luffy. Jangan ada yang menangis. Dengarkan sampai habis" ucap Zoro mutlak seolah menjadi perintah untuk semuanya.

Sanji menatap Zoro yang ada disampingnya. Dia malas mengungkapkannya tapi dia rasa saat ini tindakan yang dilakukan Zoro memang tepat. Mereka harus mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luffy.

Chopper, Usop, Nami, dan Franky pun yang sudah menangis seketika diam. Tak ada yang berbicara meskipun air mata mereka terus mengalir. Mereka hanya menggigit bibir bawah mereka untuk meredamkan suara tangisan.

"Terimakasih Zoro, Sanji.." Luffy kembali tersenyum., meski tersenyum air matanya telah mengalir perlahan. "Minna. Ini adalah keegoisan terakhirku".

Semua kru diam dan menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luffy.

"Aku memutuskan untuk membubarkan kelompok bajak laut ini"

 **Deg.**

Dan seperti ditusuk oleh panah tepat di jantung, seluruh kru bungkam . Semuanya hanya diam dan beberapa diantara mereka yang tadinya menangis terlalu shok untuk kembali menangis. Ini merupakan kata yang paling tidak ingin mereka semua dengarkan.

Luffy mulai menangis dengan keras, meskipun dalam posisi terlentang air matanya masih terlihat mengalir. Dia tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, dia lelah berpura-pura tersenyum. "Aku.. aku.. hiks.. aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin berpetualang sekali lagi bersama kalian semua.. hiks"

Nami menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Luffy. Air matanya terus mengalir dan mulutnya berusaha dia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Luffy agar suaranya tidak keluar.

"Aku..hiks..masih ingin bermain bersama Usop dan Chopper.. huaaa" Luffy menangis dengan keras.

"Aku masih ingin… hiks.. memakan makanan buatan Sanji..." rengek Luffy sambil menatap Sanji. "Aku ingin memakan makanan buatannya… hiks.."

"Dan aku juga masih ingin… bernyanyi lagu bajak laut bersama kalian semua.. hiks"

"Kita semua.. hiks.. berpesta..hiks"

"Selalu bersama.. hiks.."

"Mengarungi lautan dengan Sunny..hiks"

"Aku.. Aku.. AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA… AKU INGIN BERSAMA KALIAN.. " teriak Luffy sambil menangis dengan keras.

Seluruh kru kapal itu menangis dalam diam kecuali Law dan Zoro yang hanya menampilkan wajah sedih. Nami, Usop, Chopper, Franky, dan Robin sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Sanji meremas lututnya dengan air matanya yang telah mengalir disudut matanya.

Ini kenyataan yang pahit. Mereka tidak ingin kehilangan Luffy. Luffy yang menyelamatkan mereka. Luffy yang membantu mereka mewujudkan mimpinya. Luffy yang melindungi mereka.

Luffy kembali mengangkat suaranya meskipun menangis.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku tahu.. hiks.. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersama selamanya.. hiks"

"Kematian pasti memisahkan kita… hiks.."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan ketempat Ace.. hiks.."

Para nakama hanya menangis tak tahu harus berkata seperti apa. Mereka tidak mungkin melawan takdir.

"Tapi.. Aku masih ingin disini.. hiks"

"Aku ingin menunda kematian.. hiks.. aku tahu itu tidak mungkin..hiks"

"Si Torao bodoh itu.. hiks.. ingin membuatku abadi.. hiks.. dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.. hiks"

Luffy kini menatap Torao

"Meskipun aku ingin hidup..hiks.. aku tidak mau.. hiks"

"Aku tidak mau Torao mati untukku.. hiks"

"Aku juga.. hiks.. tidak ingin abadi.. hiks"

"Abadi sendirian tidak bisa membuat kita bersama kan.. hiks"

Luffy menatap teman-teman yang berada disekelilingnya. Mulai dari Law sebelah kanannya.."Torao.. Chopper.. Nami.. Robin.. Usop..Brook.. Zoro..Sanji..Jinbei..dan Franky" .. hingga Franky yang berada disebelah kirinya

Luffy menarik nafasnya dalam lalu berteriak "AKU SANGAT SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN.." teriakan yang didampingi oleh air mata.

"AKU INGIN BERSAMA KALIAN..Hiks"

"AKU MENYAYANGI KALIAN.. HUAA.. AKU SANGAT MENYAYANGI KALIAN" Luffy berteriak seperti orang gila. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semuanya saat ini. Semua yang dia rasakan saat ini. Ia ingin. TIDAK. IA SANGAT INGIN BERSAMA DENGAN NAKAMANYA

Seluruh kru tercengang mendengar teriakan sang kapten. Runtuh sudah pertahanan mereka, mereka tak dapat menahannya lagi. Semuanya menangis dengan keras. Bahkan langit pun mulai berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

"Luffyyy… huaaaa…" dan tangis Nami pun pecah. Dia langsung memeluk leher Luffy dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luffy. "AKU.. AKU JUGA INGIN BERSAMAMU.. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU.."

"LUFFFYYYY…." Usop dan Chopper berteriak bersamaan sambil mengeluarkan air mata mereka masing-masing.

"SIAL… AKU MENCINTAIMU LUFFY" teriak Usop dengan kerasnya

"AKU JUGA.. AKU JUGA LUFFY.. HUAAAA…" Chopper menangis dengan keras. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Dia menangis dengan dseluruh tenaganya.

"LUFFYYY.. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU.. SIAL.. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU" Franky memukul-mukul rumput di dek kapal untuk menyalurkan kesedihannya.

Sanji dan Zoro pun tak kuasa menahan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka pun menangis meski tak ada suara, hanya ada air mata yang terus mengalir sebagai buktinya.

Sanji meremas kedua lututnya dengan kuat sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. "Sialan kau Luffy.." lirihnya.

Zoro juga sama, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dahinya. Terakhir ia menangis 5 tahun lalu ketika ia dikalahkan oleh Mihawk. Saat ini ia juga menangis namun kepedihan saat ini lebih menyakitkan.

"Luffy.." gumam Robin sambil terus menangis. "Aku juga.. Aku juga.. Mencintaimu"sambungnya.

Sementara Brook dan Jibei hanya menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa berkata apapun. Jinbei dan Brook memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Luffy. Mereka mengaguminya.

Law hanya diam, ya hanya diam dan menatap seluruh kru bajak laut Topi Jerami dalam diam.

"Nami.. Aku mengantuk…."gumam Luffy sambil menutup matanya dan ia juga tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya.

Nami tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak… Tidak.. Kau tidak boleh tidur Luffy.."kata Nami lalu dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luffy. "Luffy.. Luffy.." panggil Nami. Nami terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luffy.

"Nami-ya.. Geser sedikit" perintah Law panik dan dia meletakkan tangannya di atas dada Luffy.

Yang lain hanya menatapnya penuh harap. Mereka terdiam berharap kalau bukan sekarang kan, berikan mereka waktu lagi. Setidaknya waktu untuk mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Tadi hanya Luffy yang berbicara. Saat ini biarkan mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

Saat semuanya berharap jawaban dari Law, Lawa hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Semuanya terdiam bersamaan seolah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Law hanya karena melihat gerak-gerik tubuhnya. "Mugiwara-ya sudah tidak ada" lirihnya

Dan saat itu juga..

"LUFFYYYYYY…"

… seluruh anggota bajak laut topi jerami menangis meneriakkan nama kapten mereka.

"HEI.. HEI INI BERCANDA KAN…" Nami mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Luffy dengan kasar. "BANGUN BODOH.. LUFFY" teriaknya frustasi.

"NAMI-YA. TENANG" Law menahan tangan Nami. Nami mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Law. Dan betapa terkejutnya Nami ketika melihat air mata yang melawati kedua pipi pucat itu.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat" Law menatap Luffy sendu.

Usop memegang kaki Luffy yang ada di hadapannya. Terasa sangat dingin. Sangat dingin. "Ne Luffy" Usop mengoyangkan kaki Luffy. "Jangan bercanda. Aku akan memberikanmu semua jatah makananku. Bangun lah" ucapnya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. "Lautan ini busuk tanpamu, aku bahkan tak ingin melihat laut" sambungnya. Air matanya turun tak terbendung dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 **Tik..tik.. Zlash..**

Dan hujan pun turun dengan derasnya membasahi seluruh lautan. Langit seolah menangis, air hujan yang cukup deras membasahi seluruh kru dengan suara kilatan-kilatan petir yang menakutkan.

Zoro mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sanji tidur terletang dengan lengannya yang menutupi matanya.

Law menggigit bibirnya hingga terluka.

Nami berteriak frustasi.

Franky menangis sambil memukul-mukul pelan dek kapal.

Usop terlihat diam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Chopper tertidur dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir ke rumput.

Brook tertuduk memeluk lutunya.

Jinbei duduk bersila menundukkan wajahnya.

Robin hanya menggenggam tangan Luffy yang dingin.

Semuanya memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk mengungkapkan kesedihannya. Namun semuanya merasakan hal yang sama. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Mugiwara no Luffy, begitulah sebutan orang-orang kepadanya. Raja Bajak Laut yang sebenarnya memiliki nama langkap Monkey D. Luffy ini adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Ia meninggal di pelukan para nakama bukan karena tusukan panah maupun goresan luka dari pedang, melainkan waktunya yang telah tiba. Waktu kematian yang memang telah ditakdirkan untuknya.

'Selamat tinggal, Luffy. Kami semua mencintaimu'

 **FIN**


End file.
